bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Megami Nagareboshi/Summonings
This page will list the various effeminate males Gōkan can summon and their powers Summon 1 Appearance Summoning 1, named Ishiyo (意志夜 Ishiyo), is a young boy with highly feminine features, to the point that he could appear as if he was a young lady. He has short, blonde hair which is spiked though not overly so, his bangs frame his face and there are several clumps of hair in the middle of his forehead. He has sparking emerald eyes, and an often worried look upon his face. He wears a navy-blue maid's outfit with white frills. This outfit has sleeveless cuffs. He is rarely seen wearing footwear of any kind. Personality Ishiyo is completely subservient and has no personality of his own, having been put under a trance. Powers and Abilities Hakuda Combatant: Ishiyo's skill lies in melee combat that Gōkan specifically geared him for. He is skilled in blocks, graples, and formal Shinigami hakuda techniques, as well as his own techniques. This implies he was formerly a Shinigami. *'Panchira Tokkumiai' (パンチラとっくみあい Panty-Flash Grapple): A simple technique that involves Ishiyo leaping onto the target's shoulders, planting his crotch in the target's face with his legs, moving backwards until his hands touch the ground. He then pushes forward, swinging his legs down to bring the opponent to the ground. Enhanced Durability: Being extremely durable, he is able to block attacks with his bare limbs and attack much like a beserker, resisting almost all form of wounds, even blood loss, to keep fighting, due to his lack of any sense of self. Special Abilities Shinenju (思念珠, Memory Rosary) is the name of the power of Ishiyo. It shares no similarities to the object of the same name. This ability allows the first summoning to literally scan the past of the area, scanning the memories and is able to create replicas of anyone he finds in these memories complete with their own memories, personality, and powers. Summoning 2 Summoning 3 Appearance Summoning 3, named Akita, is a young boy who appears effiminate and androgynously beautiful in his appearance. He possesses short, brown hair; his bangs frame his face, and several small clumps stick out at the ends. His hair is parted on the right side of his forehead slightly, with several somewhat large strands trailing down to meet his right eye. He also possesses stunning, hazel eyes; though it should be noted that he wears contacts to hide his true eye colour. Before being taken over by Megami, Akita was Arata Yaguruma. Personality Akita is completely subservient and has no personality of his own. Summoning 4 Appearance Summoning 4, named Saya, is a young, very feminine male with a petite and slender frame, much like a woman's, and soft light brown eyes. He has rosy light pink hair which goes down to his waist, and is tied up in a simple braid, and has two bangs going down to his chin. Notable are the hair ornaments he wears. Before becoming a slave, Saya was Zakura Terui. Personality Zakura Terui#Personality Saya is completely subservient and has no personality of his own. However, he imitates his former persona under orders from Megami. Powers and Abilities Zakura Terui#Powers and Abilities Saya is able to use all the powers and abilities he could use before he became a slave, and was granted no additional abilities by Megami. Summoning 5 Summoning 5, named Baita, Before becoming a slave, Baita was Yuuki Kaburagi. Trivia *The name of each summoning, while names people can have, are commonly names given to dogs in Japan, which shows just what Gōkan thinks of her prisoners. *Megami seems to have a fetish for putting her prisoners in maid uniforms.